Hero
by WithAnAngel
Summary: drabble. angsty. I don't want to be your hero. I wish you would understand that. I didn't pick this fate. But everyone has a purpose in their life. And unfortunately, mine is saving you. But that doesn't mean I want to. I don't want to be a hero...


**Author's Note: **I'm in an Angsty mood right now. I wrote this story in about fifteen minutes, so it probably has some mistakes of some sort. It's 3:56a.m. right now, but you know what? It doesn't matter. Nothing does. Man, I sound emo.

Rated "T" for swearing. Characters not my own, song "Hero" by the band **Pop Evil. **And now it's 3:59a.m.

* * *

**Hero**

I'm so sick of it. All of it. I'm so tired of trying to save someone and failing. Of seeing their blood rest on my hands. I didn't ask for this. You wanted honesty, right? I didn't fucking ask for this. Now, I'm not going to go all out and say that I was "chosen." I _wasn't_. It was an _accident_. Accidents happen. One mistake, and all of a sudden I'm looked to as one big hero? For what? For killing hundreds of innocent people? I don't need you to come and thank me. I'll probably shoot the next person who thanks me. I don't want you to ask me how I do what I do, because honestly, I don't know. Just leave me alone. Go back to your life of living with a family, of being happy, of being _alive._ Go ahead. I'll wait. Its not like I'm getting any older. At least, not really. I age...what, maybe one year for every seventy years? So go ahead. I've got all the time in the world.

You're probably wondering why I'm even saying this. Why I'm so bitter. I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I had to stage my own death and then invisibly watch my family and friends grow older, build families, and die. Death... I want to die. I wish I could be with them. No. Instead, I'm stuck here, watching generation after generation of people grow up and make the same old mistakes. But that's why they have me, I guess. To righten their wrongs. To clean up after them. To save them. To be their hero. Fuck it. I don't really have any other option. "But Danny," you're probably saying, "don't be. Don't be a hero. No one forced you to save us." Ha. Excuse me for a moment while I laugh at your simplicity....okay...I'm good. Yes, no one is forcing me to save you all, but if I sit back and simply watch, you would all be dying off like flies. Then again, even when I save you, it just postpones the time until you die off like flies. Pathetic. I hope you realize that the only reason I'm even bothering to save you is not because I actually _care_ about you, but because it gives me something to do. A purpose, I guess. I really don't care if your Grandma Marie got run over by a reindeer, or if your goldfish died. Sorry. Death happens.

_I am barely breathing,_

_I am barely alive._

_When did it all come tumbling down?_

_Your actions speak louder,_

_Then all of your thunder,_

_That you brought back down on me._

So why are you still asking me? I swear, I would fly you over to the nearest building and push you off if I wasn't trying to protect you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Pretending to know what I'm going through...just who do you think you are? I don't _need_ your pity. I don't need you to pat my back and say "Everything is going to be okay." Liar. You know thats not true. So why do you say it? Sometimes I'm not sure whether you're trying to deceive me or yourself. It angers me when you pretend to know what I'm going through. When you nod your head and say, "I know, I know." No, you DON'T know. You'll never know. How could you? How could you possibly know how it feels to be in so much pain you want to die, just to make it go away, and realizing you're already dead, that you have to deal with it? To walk the streets and see the sunsets, and understand you have no one? Or even fly past the gravestones of the people you once knew and loved, and feel a big empty hole in your heart? You don't. ...Damn it, I hate this. I want to go...home. I want to see my family again, spend time with my friends and, I can't believe I'm saying this, go to school and see my teachers again. I miss it. Instead, you have me. Saving you. Failing. Succeeding. Killing. Winning. I guess it doesn't matter what I say. I guess to you, I'll always be a hero.

_I won't be - I won't be your hero._

_I won't be your Superman._

_Everything I did was for you,_

_Everything you said was a lie._

_My pain - Your gain._

_Who's your hero today?_


End file.
